The Prophecy
by LokiFletcherGirl
Summary: What happens when the gang discovers a prophecy destined about them?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Before 700 years…..

The Four Keepers gathered all together for one last time. Rona was one young thin woman with fiery red hair and enchanting green eyes. She was wearing her magician's purple robe and she was impatient for what will follow. She was biting her upper lip and she was looking around to assure that everyone was there. Done was a thin middle-aged woman but with, still, beautiful characteristics, she had long warm brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing her old light blue robe and she was waiting. Hugo was an old man with piercing blue eyes and grey long hair and beard that was covering his lower face. He was the oldest; he was wearing a large brown robe that seemed like it was floating in his very thin body. Finally, Nigel a young thin man in his early 20's, with dirty blonde hair and warm deep black eyes. He was wearing his green robe and he was waiting for the Big Time. "The time has come" Dona said. "We have to cast the spell" Rona said. "Yes. We wrote the prophecy and we are ready for the spell. After that the only thing we will have to do is to wait. Wait for him to rise." Hugo said. "Oh, it's really time to talk with your Big Wise Words? Let's cast the spell!" Nigel said with a smirk. Hugo rolled his eyes and began to murmur the spell soon all joined him. Then, a light started to appear in the center of the room. They now were saying the spell louder. The light escaped from the window the covered the medieval city. Everything started trembling and fading. The Four were now screaming the spell. Hugo and the rest of them were feeling their powers be drained away, but they carried on. After awhile everything except the Four had vanished. Hugo took a deep breath and sat on a stone nearby. He was trembling as the others "And now what?" Nigel said and coughed. " Now give me the stone!" Rona said. Nigel gave her the magic stone. It was a stone with magic powers, it had dark red colour and it was shining when a magician touched it. Rona whispered a spell and then the stone showed a place. It was a valley with small houses all around. "It is the place when the King will be in flesh and bones again. Though he will not remember anything he will have the skill set to beat the Evil Warlock." she said with a hint of happiness. "But" she continued "it will be hard". "We knew it from the beginning. In that way he will prove himself worthy to have back his kingdom." Rona said a bit troubled. "So now we wait. For a long long time" she murmured.


	2. Chapter 1!

I don't own the P'n'F but I own Cassandra, the Four Keepers and the Story! Don't repost or translate!

* * *

Chapter 1

Today….

Phineas and Ferb woke up early this beautiful summer morning. It was the first day of their summer vacations and they wanted to seize the day as they did when they were 10 and 11 years old. Now they were 16 years and 17 years old. But, they still were inventing and doing crazy things. Candace was now married with Jeremy. And the 22-year-old couple was expecting their first baby. Today they were coming to visit them and spent the whole day together as they did the good old times. The teenage boys woke Perry up and want to bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces. After that they got dressed and want downstairs where Candace was waiting for them. When she saw them she hugged them tight and said "Oh, I am so glad that we will spend the whole day together with you guys. Jeremy and I were planning this for a whole month. We will go for treasure hunt." She seemed very excited and happy! "Go get your friends and we will meet in the backyard in about an hour" she said and went to the kitchen where Jeremy and her parents were. The step-brothers run to the garage and grabbed their bikes. They went to Isabella's, Buford's and Baljeet's house and picked up their friends. Isabella took also and her friend Cassandra, who came to spent the summer with her. Cassandra was a teenage girl with pitch black long hair and eyes. She was tall and she was wearing a dark purple T-shirt, black pants and dark purple sandals. She had an enchanting beauty.

* * *

Plz review to let me know if I will conitnue it or not! Thank you!


End file.
